


Home

by Zarsky13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Belonging, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Returning Home, Sleepiness, nyxnoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarsky13/pseuds/Zarsky13
Summary: Nyx returns home to a welcome surprise
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Home

The apartment always felt a little warmer after returning from the frontlines. Just that tiny sliver of home chased away the ever present chill of our constant fight. Small decorated beads sat upon the dresser, reminders of why he fought in the first place. Pictures dotted some of the walls bringing a light smile to Nyx’s face. He had missed these smalls comforts, highlighted in the moonlight. He quickly shucked off his coat and ditched his boots by the door.

Nyx let out a small breath and turned to head to his bedroom when he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. Wispy tufts of black hair were visible just above the arm of the couch. Nyx’s lips slowly curled into a smile as he softly walked towards this unexpected addition to his home. Noctis was slightly curled around an old pillow breathing gently into the night air.

Nyx crouched down and started running his hand through ebony hair. He hadn’t expected his Prince to be here tonight. But, in fairness, he had never expected Noctis to be a part of his life in general. Who would’ve guessed that training the Crown Prince in warping could somehow end in said Prince becoming an integral part of his life. In some ways, having the love of Noctis helped make this place feel more like home.

Nyx’s musing was interrupted by a soft sigh. Bleary blue eyes blinked up slowly at Nyx, whose hand was still gliding along that silky, black hair.

“Nyx?”

“Hey starlight. Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Noct’s nose scrunched slightly with his reply, “Wanted to see you.”

The glaive chuckled as his hand turned to curl around Noct’s cheek.

“You’ll hear no complaints from me babe. Now scoot over.”

Noctis made a confused noise. Nyx moved to join Noct on the couch, scooting underneath him and pulling his Prince on top of him. Noctis quickly adjusted and curled into Nyx, tucking his head under Nyx’s chin. He folded his arms around Noct and fully settled into the couch. His hand came back up to continue stroking that ebony hair.

No words permeated the air. No words were needed. Nyx took in the warmth of Noct, breathed in that slight briny smell of the ocean and tightened his arms briefly. In response, Noct brushed a kiss against Nyx’s chest. Ice blue eyes flicked down one last time as their breaths slowed and sleep claimed the couple. The last thought that passed through Nyx’s mind brought a smile to his face.

_It’s good to be home_


End file.
